Of Sun and Moon
by Twisted HiFox
Summary: When a Kingdom is in danger, Tails is found to be its Crown Prince. Will Tails go back after years of being gone, or will he like his new life better. Afer all, he didn't ask to be King, and sure doesn't want to be....Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Seeing as I was having trouble with my previous story, I decided to work on it later and start this

**Author's Note**- Seeing as I was having trouble with my previous story, I decided to work on it later and start this! I am kind of excited about this one cause I actually have planed it out! YEAH!! GOOD ORGANIZATION!! Anyways, my senior year is coming to a close………

Here is to hoping someone doesn't mind reviewing………don't know if you like it or dislike it if you won't tell me. Suggestions and flames……you are welcome here too. Decided to give you flamers a chance, who knows, you might have a better idea of what I can do to help the overall story. So please just give a word! And thanks!

Oh………..**DISCLAIMER!!**

Don't own Sega or its characters, but I am on a mission to see if I can buy the copy right on Tails…… Sega's games are going down the drain anyways, and I can't stay loyal to the games anymore, so I want to save Tails from the ultimate demise. HE WILL BE MINE!! Please support my campaign!! Lol! (I am Twisted HiFox and I approve this message!)

NOW READ! LOL!

**Chapter 1: 8 Years to the Day**

'All was pretty quiet in Emerald Hill as it was getting towards the middle of winter. The tourism for the year had come to an end and most of its residents were hiding in their warm houses waiting for winter to pass. Just as the last train for the night began to take off, the last tourist decided that the train just wasn't for him. If you asked him, he would deny ever being a tourist. Actually, he may take the title in total offence. No, he was the ultimate roamer. He never wanted to be in the same place for long and no one could actually make him stay still for more than a few moments at a time. As was true for this particular moment in time.

Deciding that the 3 hour long train ride to Sapphire Ocean would drive him utterly insane, Sonic decided that travel by feet, though much colder than the tranquil and warm cabins in the train, was much more efficient by his standards. He ran through the hills of the Emerald Coast, admiring the rising moon and the beautiful stars that lined the sky as he ran. Yet, the longer he ran, the colder it got. Skidding to a stop, the blue blur looked for a comfortable place to rest. Spotting a small clearing close to the beach lined by the large coconut trees, the hedgehog pulled off the small pack on his back and began to make camp.

He didn't carry much with him, but he considered it enough. He had a small sleeping bag, flint for fire, a toothbrush and a fur brush, some food, a water bottle, and a small pan to cook on. He had a few other items, but they weren't the necessities of life, as he looked at it. They were mostly maps of other zones, (though he never looked at them, they were just kinda handed to him when he came to a new zone by some spectacular fan) a few notes that people gave him, and little nick-nacks that he picked up. If asked, he would have told you that he had glanced at the notes, knowing that they were meant well, but he actually didn't like the idea of being in the lime light. Yeah, fame was great and all, but when you have some crazy pink hedgehog stalking you and self-proclaiming themselves as your fiancé, things aren't so great any more.

Once he had a small fire started, he sat back on the sleeping bag to gaze at the stars, absent-mindedly eating at a bag of chips. The stars were captivating, so captivating in fact that he had barely noticed the noise of the rustling bushes behind him. Years of fighting Dr. Robotnick had taught the hedgehog to be ever vigilant in guarding his safety and he wasn't about to be caught off his guard. Without a glance towards the bushes, the hedgehog kept his ears tuned to the sounds around him. Another rustle caught his attention, and this one had not been but a few feet away. In one quick and fluid motion, Sonic turned to face his foe which was now………cowering beside a tree…

The fox kit wasn't very old, and couldn't have been in worse shape from the hedgehog's point of view. The orange fur that covered its body was matted in mud and something else, thought Sonic had a pretty good idea what it was, and it trembled uncontrollably at the hedgehog's feet; its brilliant moon blue eyes staring fearfully into the emerald ones.

He really didn't know what to think, though the fear in those eyes was unmistakable. Slowly lowering himself down to his knees, he stared at the kit with a solemn look.

"Hey there."

Sonic clearly noticed the jump the little body made when he said those words. He began to wonder whether the kid was just scared because a complete stranger nearly decided to defend themselves, or some other factor the hedgehog could not seem to grasp or understand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know… You just startled me a little," Sonic said with his famous lop-sided smile. Even with the words as calm as he could put them, the kit continued to shake and tremble. Then, a small sneeze issued from the young kit, and a ping of sympathy and worry washed over the normally cocky hero.

"Why are you out here at this time of night? You should be with your parents…"

…A small mumble…

"Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that little guy… What did you say?"

"Don't have any…"

"Well, who takes care of you?"

"No one……..m lost……" a tiny voice issued from the ball of fluff.

Again Sonic felt those pangs of worry, and they grew more upon closer inspection of the kit. Along with the mud, he could also clearly see some dried blood that matted the child's fur. Tilting his head slightly to his right, the hedgehog asked another question.

"Are you hungry?"

A small nod and what seemed to be an anxious lurch at the word food was enough of an answer for him. Slowly standing up, the hedgehog made his way over to the fire and motioned for the little fox to follow.

"I don't have much, but I have some chips, some sausage, and a few other things in my bag. You can have some if you want it," Sonic said with a small smile.

The kit slowly picked himself up and took his time slowly walking towards the fire. Once he felt that he was as close as he could get, the kit sat on the ground and continued to tremble.

"You don't have to worry, little guy! I promise that I am not going to hurt you. Here are my chips. I ate only a few, but you can have them."

The young fox slowly reached out for the bag like he had the fear that his hand would be cut off if he got to close to the hedgehog. Finally, he took the bag and began to waulf down the food as fast as he could.

"Hey, take it easy. You don't want to chock! Let me get you something to drink."

Sonic walked back over toward his bag and pulled out his water and gave it to the fox. The kit took the water a bit more fervently than the food and began to drink. Looking the fox over again, Sonic was caught by a sight that he thought he would never see.

"Hey, little guy…. Do you have two tails or are my eyes deceiving me?"

At those words, the fox dropped the food that he was currently eating and curled up into a small ball. Small whimpers and cries usured from the fuzzy ball.

"P..please….don't…h..hhurt…m..me…."

"Whoa…who said I was going to hurt you. I promise you I have no intention of doing that. Just take it easy," Sonic coaxed.

"B..but the….others…did"

"What do you mean?"

"The other..k..kids n mm…mommies..n…d.daddies hurt me..when..tt..they saw..my…..tails… They said…i…w.was a freak.."

"Well, I am not going to hurt you. I think they are pretty awesome!"

The little kit seemed to relax a little at those words. Uncurling just enough to see the hero clearly, the kit stared with a kind of awe in his eyes.

"Y.you mean it?"

"Of course! Now, how about you tell me your name? I am Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog… and you are?" Sonic asked with his famous lop-sided grin.

"… m Miles Prower.."

"Miles huh,… That is more like an office name………hmm… you need a nick name…"

"A nick-name….why?" the kit asked with complete wonder. He had fully uncurled to look at the hedgehog.

"Well, I don't like Miles, and I cant call you that if I don't like it…hmmm…. What about Tails?"

"Hehe… I like it…."

Sonic woke up to find himself in his bed. He never knew he could have a dream like that. The dream had been so vivid… so perfect in every detail. It had been after that moment in time that he had taken the kit with him to find him a home, but found that he had become too attached to the kit to let him go. Sitting up, he looked around the room.

'Eight years to the day today'

It had been ironic how he had this dream on this particular night. The moon was shining bright outside and the light left shadows lingering in his room. Tonight was exactly eight years after the night he found Tails. At the time, the fox had only been four and barely able to care for himself. Now he was a mecha mechanic who could almost build anything. It was kind of scary… but Sonic could never ask for any other brother.

Standing up and grabbing a blanket, the hero exited his room. Being in the middle of February, the weather had become quiet cold and a soft blanket of snow covered the ground. Walking down the hallway, Sonic stopped at an open door and peaked in.

Tails was sleeping quiet comfortably in his bed; curled up as tight as his small body would let him in his soft covers, snoring slightly.

"Sleep tight bro.," and with that, Sonic went into the kitchen.

**Alrighty guys! First Chapter is done!! Well, I may update slow, but I am trying. This is just a mushy chapter, but I can't help it! I love the stories that involve how these two met!... I can't stand Sega's version as it is! ……. Anyways, I will be sending up the next chapter as soon as possible!! **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry About The Mess

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **Sorry I am a bit late on the update…. Ok ok… more than a bit. I am sorry. You may think that this chapter ended a bit short… I do too, but I am still new at this so don't hate me because of lack of experience. Thanks to my reviewers… if I have failed to answer something, let me know. Oh! Also, please review if you haven't. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:………… If I owned them… I wouldn't be writing about them and putting up a disclaimer… No … They would be in better video games than what Sega is coming out with now and making me a fortune! **

**Chapter 2: Sorry About The Mess **

_Snow was falling everywhere among the dark trees leaving no trace of the once green grass below. Shadows filled the forest and the only other sound besides the strong winter wind was the sound of hoofs breaking the fresh snow. It was no deer or other wild creature as normally seen in the Mobian heart lands… no, this was a horse._

_The feral creature's breath hit hot against the wind as it made its way. Its own ivory body was a glowing a slight blue due to the little sliver of moon light shining through the clouds. Its ice blue eyes peered wildly around its surroundings, looking for any signs of its enemy. The most notable thing about this horse was the fact that on top of its head perched a single, crystal clear horn. Along with the horn, if one was looking hard enough, were crystal clear hoofs that struck like hard diamonds in the snow. _

_On top of the unicorn sat a hooded rider, whose breath also hit against the wind, sending clouds of fog trailing behind her. With a small bundle in the rider's arms, she made it bear back through the forest. She too was looking for signs of the evil one, and knew that if he got a hold of the bundle, all would be lost. _

_The rider and her partner soon broke through the edge of the woods and met the river bank, whose waters now sat still and motionless. Fear finally fleeting its way away from the rider, she gently slid off the creature and smiled, patting the white fur. Turning her attention to the bundle, fear filled her heart once more and tears tickled her eyes. Plopping down in the snow, she sighed heavily. The large horse laid down behind its rider; snuggling close to her to keep her warm. Smiling, the rider gently stroked the horse once more and looked around._

"_Did we lose him?"_

_She whispered these words, afraid that he might hear and leaned back against her friend. Closing her eyes, she tried to drift off until… she heard the sounds of hoofs._

"… _no…"_

Tails sat up in a jolt. His dreams had never felt so… so… real. He had felt the cold wind brush against his body and the snow as it hit him; as if he were actually there.

If it had been in the middle of winter, he could have understood the reason why he felt cold. The only thing was it was the middle of spring. Summer would be here in a few weeks. He tried to think of all the possible reasons as to why it had felt so real… and so familiar.

"TAILS!"

"YEAH SONIC?"

"BREAKFAST!"

Quickly shaking off the events of last nights dream, the fox jolted out of bed and began to get ready. His room wasn't full of much, as most of his stuff was down stairs in his workshop. His room consisted of a small bed covered in a green comforter and sheets, a book shelf full of different books ranging from educational to fairy tales, a small desk with a computer, a window, and three doors. One door of course was the way in and out of the house, one was his closet, and the other was one of the many doors that allowed him access to his workshop. Getting on his normal attire of socks, shoes, and gloves, the fox bolted out of his room.

His room wasn't far from the kitchen. There was a small hallway in the middle of the house that connected everything together. His and Sonic's rooms were side-by-side, the bathroom was right across from the rooms, and the ends of each hallway lead to either the kitchen and living room, or the laundry room in the back. After entering the kitchen, the kit sat down and waited for Sonic to be seated; looking eagerly at his food. Sonic wasn't much of a chef, but he could make a decent breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Sitting down, Sonic placed two glasses of orange juice on the table and began to eat.

"Hey Tails, you alright the morning?"

Looking over the table at the hedgehog, the young boy just shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I am surprised. You didn't get take out again," Tails said with a giggle.

"Well, take out isn't the best thing in the world for either of us. I just decided to cook… you have a problem with that?" the hedgehog questioned with a hard stare.

"Not really, just relieved that you didn't set the kitchen on fire again!" the boy busted out giggling again.

"Ok mister… you don't have to eat my food. You can just leave!" the hedgehog said in a serious tone. Tails knew better than to fall for that or the pout-filled face the hero was giving. Sonic didn't play like this all the time, and Tails found it quiet fun. Seeing that the blue one had his head turned away from him, the boy took his fork and put it in position. Making sure the angle was just right and getting his ammunition ready…

"Hey Sonic!"

Just as the hedgehog turned, Tails let his egg bomb fly off of his make-shift fork catapult; the small ball of egg making its way straight for his face. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Sonic was able to open his mouth and catch the food before it hit him in the face. Quickly swallowing the bite, Sonic gave his little brother the look that all young siblings come to fear.

"You are gonna regret that lil bro…"

"…uh oh…"

Just as quick as Tails took off from the table, Sonic grabbed him by the leg and held on as tight as he could. Tails couldn't scramble out of his grasp but soon spotted his hope for release as Sonic's arm pit was exposed. Striking out with his fingers, the fox tickled his older brother just long enough to escape from his grasp and made for the hallway leading into the living room. Sonic soon regained himself and bolted after the fox, only to find that the room was empty.

"You know I am going to find you bro. You can't get away," Sonic snickered as he slowly made his way around the couch. He knew many of the little fox's hiding spots, and turned to look under the couch, but was surprised to find it vacant. Rising up off the floor, the hedgehog began to rack his brain to locate the young fox.

Meanwhile, Tails was looking down upon his target from the rafters and preparing to strike. When Sonic turned to face more of his general location (and who could blame him… Aiming for the back of a hedgehog of any kind normally ends up being very painful) the fox took off from his perch and tried to body slam the older antro into the ground. In one fluid motion, Sonic caught Tails before impact and turned on heel to place Tails on the ground. Once he was sure his prey was unable to escape, Sonic began to tickle the kit until he was gasping for breath.

"Haha…uh…uncle...," Tails barely managed to utter.

"Haha, ok little bro. Hey, I want to go for a run. How about you finish your breakfast and I will be back in no time."

"Ok, but… what about your food?" Tails asked as he was helped off the floor.

"Just leave it. I will take care of it when I get back. See ya!"

Once finished with his food, Tails put away his dishes and made for the TV. Flipping channels wasn't one of his favorite hobbies, but he knew it wouldn't take Sonic long before he got back and Tails wanted to know what his brother had planned for the day. Finally settling on what seemed somewhat interesting, the boy placed the remote down on the table and focused on the TV… that was until he heard something outside.

Being a fox, the young kit had sensitive ears. Walking up to the window, he peered outside but saw nothing but the sun, a line of trees, and a few other plants here and there. Shrugging his shoulders, the fox began to walk back to the couch until he heard the noise again but this time it was more toward the door. Slowly, the fox approached the door and lifted in the air to look through the peep hole. Seeing nothing the fox opened the door only to be hit hard by something white and fast.

"AHHHH!"

Sonic was still running about, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. There weren't a lot of days on Mobius where the sky was completely clear, but today seemed to be an exception. Nothing but the sun and beautiful blue sky was there. Zipping by the sparkling lake that was not too far from their home, Sonic noticed someone approaching the small house.

"Hey Knux! What are you doing here? Finally decided to come visit for once?" the hedgehog said with his famous lopsided grin.

"That wouldn't be the case Sonic. I do have more important things to do," Knuckles stated in a neutral tone.

"Oh yeah… you still guarding that rock, huh?"

"Well, considering that '_rock_' has saved your butt over a dozen times, I would have to say so… Anyways, that is not why I am here. Have you watched the news lately?"

"Um… no not really," Sonic said tilting his head to the side.

"I need you to see this… common," the echidna stated, making his way through the door.

"Wait! You get TV?" Sonic asked with a small grin. Knuckles looked at the hedgehog with a scowl and grunted off the remark. Making his way in front of the angry mammal, Sonic opened the door to a sight that he didn't quiet expect.

The house was in a shambles. A couple of the chairs in the living room were knocked over, along with the side tables and anything that had been sitting on them. Pictures were lying on the ground off of their once mounted homes on the walls and a couple of the glass panes protecting the photos were broken. Other knickknacks cluttered the floors and there were scratch marks in the carpet and furniture. It looked like there had been a real struggle… and that shot fear through Sonic's brain.

"Tails bro! Where are you?" Sonic called, slowly making his way into the ruined living room. Knuckles followed in suit and both began to search the house. Peaking around corners and other possible hiding places, the two made their way through the house until they reached the two adjacent bedrooms. Small noises were heard on the other side of Tails' door and the two heroes looked at each other. Quietly, Knuckles made his way around Sonic so that they both were facing the door and prepared to open the scratched entry way. Sonic was just about to open the door until a small orange/yellow creature bolted out of the room and shut the door tight behind him.

It took him a few moments to register that his older brother and that one of his friends were standing in front of him, looking slightly bewildered. It then took him a few more moments to realize just what he was going to have to explain.

"Hehe… h-hey Sonic… Home so soon?" the young boy asked in a quiet voice.

"Tails! What happened to the house? Are you ok?" Sonic asked looking his younger brother over to make sure he had no injures. From the look of things, the only injury the fox may have suffered could have been minor scratches. His fur was a mess and he looked a bit dazed.

"I'm fine… and I am sorry about the house… I'll clean it up…"

"What did you do?"

"Did one of your experiments finally go berserk, Tails?" Knuckles piped in. The echidna seemed a bit amused by the kit's faltering answers.

"Well…. You see.. what had happened was…..um...," Tails mumbled. He was at a complete loss of words.

"Tails…," Sonic warned. Just as the boy opened his mouth, a loud thump was heard behind the door.

"Tails, I need you to move," Sonic stated with a more than angry look spread across his face.

"Sonic…please don't.."

But that wasn't going to work. The kit continued to resist the hedgehog, but sadly loss as Knuckles picked the kit up and placed him out of the way. He knew he was at a loss here, but how was he going to explain this one. Opening the door, Sonic peered into the kit's room. It too was in a shamble… but what caught his attention was a small white ….thing sitting on the kit's bed.

Sonic didn't know how to describe it. It was white, with a lot of long white fur, and two huge ice blue eyes. It was more the shape of a ball than anything else and was making small squeaks as the hedgehog approached. Fear filling him, Tails rushed into the room and grabbed the ball of fluff before Sonic could get any closer; small purrs erupting from the small creature as he did.

"Sonic! Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean to mess up the house! Please, Please!" Tails cried out. Tears were evident in the kits eyes and he had a death grip on the poor creature who was now gasping a little to breathe.

"Bro… I'm not going to hurt it,… but I think you might if you keep squeezing it like that," Sonic pointed out. Immediately, the kit loosened his grip on the creature. "And I am more on the question of… what is that thing…?"

It had taken a few minutes to calm the kit down… but Sonic really never got his question answered. Tails kept referring to "her" as a friend. Also, every time he or Knuckles questioned about where Tails had found "her", the boy always found a way to change the subject and quick. But they had found out one interesting thing about the tiny creature….. it could transform. The explanation followed the question, which Knuckles so bluntly asked, of how a fuzzy creature with no talons or claws could cause such a mess. Tails smiled at the question and answered, followed by him asking the creature to change into something else. In a swift motion, the fuzzy ball of fluff turned into a beautiful white bird and landed on the boy's head.

After the long questioning, Sonic finally allowed Tails to go outside with his companion before it caused anymore damage.

"I just wish I knew where that thing is from," Sonic sighed. He plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote that was located not far from his feet. "I'll clean up later… anyways, Knuckles, you said that you had something that you wanted me to see."

**See ya next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yona and the Demons

Author's Note: See

**Author's Note: **Alright, this would have been up sooner, but I was waiting for my new laptop then found out that I needed to go by Office…. Isn't that just lovely! Next chapter! I would like to thank my two reviewers!

Asher Tye: I can't tell you yet, but I think most of your questions are actually going to be answered here!

Tutis 75: Yep! "She" is not an experiment. You will see

One last note…. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know what you think if ya don't tell me………..Wait….. I lied….. one other note…bum bum BUM!!...the….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sega…. Blah blah blah…..but I will get to that…..NOW LETS BEGIN!!

**Chapter 3: Yona and the Demons**

"**This is Sharlet Johanson reporting live from Central City bringing you more insight into the "Shadow Demon's" attack on this apartment building you can see behind me. I have been told by police that few details are being released at this time, but it has been reported that about 15 people were killed in the attack. **

**"As you can see, the building has suffered major damage, and all civilians are asked to stay away from Bowling Street until the area is deemed safe. Several pieces of the building have fallen off, and because of the unstable environment, investigations inside the building have ceased. **

"**Eye witnesses around the scene have reported pretty much the same thing. With me, I have one of the witnesses who would like to tell us her story. Miss Rose if you please, start from the beginning."**

The camera turned to Amy Rose, whose nervousness showed clearly in her face.Straightening up a little, the girl turned to look at Sharlet before speaking.

"**Well, I…had left my apartment room around six to get some groceries. When I got back though,…the entire street was empty…and it was really cold. Before I could reach the building…I… I heard these awful screams and crashing coming from inside the building…and it just wasn't one set of noises, but many at the same time…I…I dropped my bag and went inside to see if I could help…but…the sight inside there was horrible. Ttt-there were scratch marks covering the walls..and floor…I-I…then these things came out of one of the rooms. It looked like a giant shadow…It felt really cold suddenly…and I ran…I-I………I couldn't help them…"**

Amy broke into deep sobs. Sonic was even shocked while he watched the screen. Ignoring what ever else Sharlet had to say, Sonic turned to Knuckles.

"When exactly did this happen?" Sonic asked with almost a wispy voice. Sure, Amy could be annoying…but…he had never seen her that upset.

"Some time last night. I am not sure what is going on, but I didn't want to go check this out without giving you a warning about this. Something sure isn't right…Tails…you ok?" At the mention of his little brother's name, Sonic turned his head towards the same direction the echidna was facing. Neither of them had realized that the young fox had taken a seat in one of the chairs in the living room.

The fox sat rigid in the seat, with a look of utter fear in his eyes. The small…thing also seemed unnaturally uncomfortable. At the sound of his name the boy seemed to break out of a trance and look at the two.

"Yeah…I…I need to take care of something that is all…" Tails turned to look at the TV again.

"Are you sure bro?" Sonic asked, rising from the couch to bend down in front of the fox.

"Are you going to see about Amy?" Tails suddenly quipped, looking Sonic dead in the eyes. Sonic blinked a few times before grasping just what had happened. He was changing the subject again. With a sigh, the hedgehog decided that maybe it would be better to check on the girl instead of arguing.

"Yeah… I think I am going to bring her over here to calm her down a bit and get her away from the media. Knuckles, you coming?" Sonic asked, rising up on his feet.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can find something there that might point to what these things are. You staying here?" the echidna questioned as he looked at Tails.

"Um…Sure. I might see if I can research something…" the boy answered quietly.

"Alright bro, be careful," Sonic said as he patted the kit before taking out of the door. Knuckles followed soon after.

For a few moments, the kit just sat there. He had to do that one thing he dreaded, but if he didn't, it could mean the end of all surface life. Looking down at the small white creature, which was now a small ball again, it let out a soothing purr as if to say everything was going to be alright. He smiled sadly and patted the creature. Getting up, he headed towards his room uttering two single words…

"Mien aufgabe."

When the two arrived at Bowling Street, they found the entire area blocked off. Police officers were trying to keep back the crowd of spectators and also trying to keep everyone calm. The Chief of police soon caught them in his sights and called them over.

"Glad to see you here! I was hoping I could get some help from you guys," the burly hound dog ruffed. He was old, but well natured and stood out well in his black and blue uniform.

"Well, we actually came to look around and see what we could find, and also to take a friend of ours home," Sonic stated, looking around for any signs with the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, you must mean Miss Rose. Yes, we are actually asking her a few questions, just to make sure we have her account. She was the only eyewitness to come inside the building. Others either heard it or stayed locked up in their rooms. Though I can't blame them for that…and don't look at me like that Mr. Hedgehog. I can guarantee you that we are not going to purposely upset the young lady. She has suffered enough," the old hound reassured before turning to the building.

"I was hoping you could look around and see if you might think this attack was caused by Robotnick at all." Knuckles took a quick look at the hound.

"Do you actually think the good doctor could create such things?" the echidna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually Knuckles, you might be surprised. I've seen Eggy come up with a lot of things, and shadow-camouflaged creatures wouldn't be too far off his stride. Let's just look around and see what we find," Sonic said taking the lead.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned to see Amy Rose looking at him. She seemed pretty frazzled and shaken, but slowly approached the hedgehog.

"Ames? Hey, how ya doing?" Sonic asked, looking at the frightened girl.

"Alright I guess… are you going inside?" the girl-hog asked a bit bolder this time around.

"Yeah… when me and Knux get done looking around, I was gonna take you to my house to settle down a bit. Tails i…"

"I'm going inside too."

"What? Why?" Sonic asked a bit taken back.

"Because I might be of some help. At least I can show you what rooms they were in that I noticed before I took off, and I might be able to describe them…," Amy ended a bit nervously.

"Seriously Amy, you don't have too…only if you want to…," Sonic said with a bit of concern.

"I want to."

"Well, none of us can go in if the building isn't cleared. Regan, can we go in?" the Chief called to a small calico cat. Standing up from her current position, the woman nodded her head.

"Yes sir. Everything seems ok for the small group you have here."

"Alright, in we go," Amy muttered more to herself than the others.

The outside of the building looked rough. Huge chunks of the wall were smashed against the concrete, and the building almost looked as if it were leaning to one side a little. Fog covered the windows, and even though it was 83 degrees outside, the building had a small build up of ice and frost on the windows and on the sides of the walls. But what was outside had nothing to compare to what was inside.

When Sonic opened the door, he was hit with a blast of cold wind. He felt shivers crawl down his spin, making his spins shake as well. Amy and Knuckles entered as well, both feeling the same thing. Fear seemed to emanate from the walls as they continued down the hall. Deep gashes ran along all the walls, the ceiling, and the floors and many of the doors were off of their hinges.

"I saw the first group come out of here. I was hiding behind that pillar when they exited. I only saw them fully when they came out of the second room," Amy whispered as they looked into the first room. Blood was everywhere, and it was easy to see where the creatures had made the kill as a large-bright stain made itself known to the group. Crime scene markers were still placed on the floor where the body once laid.

"You know Knux…I think you were right. Eggman may have is issues, but he isn't this brutal… something else did this. Amy, can you describe them a bit?" Sonic asked, crouching down to run his fingers over one of the many gashes on the floor.

"Well, they didn't have much of a shape to them…they seemed to be constantly changing. They had these large red eyes and this horrible sound…and…Sonic, why are you looking at me like that?" Sonic was staring at the girl with large eyes.

"Did you say…constantly changing?"

"Yeah…w..why?"

"Knux! You don't think that thing…," Sonic ended off; unable to finish his sentence.

"Well…the gashes on the floor here look pretty similar to those in your house," Knuckles stated.

"We have to get back to the house pronto!"

The run back to Sonic's house was a quick one: Sonic carrying Amy and also with Sonic running slow enough to allow Knuckles to keep up. Over the years, he had become an exceptional runner. Coming up on the house, the threesome could make out two small figures outside. On a closer look, it was Tails and his small friend coming back from the back of the house. With one of his many devices in hand, the kitsune turned to see the approaching group.

"H-hey guys… you're back early…again…," Tails mumbled. Before he could really grasp what was going on, Tails felt himself jerked up. The small creature, which was now the size of a small feral rabbit with long-erect ears, and a long tail to match, yipped in surprise.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" the boy asked as Sonic placed him on the ground.

"Getting you away from that thing!" Sonic stated harshly before turning to attack the creature. Before Sonic could attack, Tails ran for the small animal and picked it up; rapping it in a hug for protection.

"NO!"

"Tails! Amy said that those things that attacked her apartment building were constantly changing…just like that…that thing! I'm trying to protect you! Now…get away from that demon!" Sonic yelled, grabbing Tails by the arm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get a good grip.

"ENOUGH!!"

Sonic had expected some arguing and fighting from the little kit, but the voice that he heard was not his little brothers. Shocked by the sudden outburst, Sonic let go and the small creature jumped from its protector's arms and onto the ground below. Turning to face her attacker, the small dog/rabbit sighed.

"I may be a demon hedgehog, but I am no murder like the shadows!"

Everyone looked shocked, except for Tails who turned his head away. The small creature turned to face the boy and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Miles. I couldn't take it any more. I am not going to be accused for what those monsters did! Now if you please Sonic…or what ever you wished to be called…don't try to attack me again. I can protect myself, push come to shove." Turning toward her friend, the small dog/rabbit gently rubbed her head along his hand.

"I know Yona…," the kit sighed.

"You can talk…," Sonic muttered in a quiet tone.

"I think that is apparent Captain Obvious," Knuckles stated. "Tails…I think you owe us an explanation. I think it would help everyone in the long run."

Tails sighed. He didn't want to do this. All of the things they were about to learn….would they want him around anymore. As it was, he had lied to them all…especially Sonic. What would he do? Taking a deep breath, the kit turned to face his friends.

"There is a lot of things that I haven't told you about…and I am sorry. I just couldn't tell you. Please don't think I did this to hurt you…I …I did it to protect you," Tails said quietly. Sonic could see pain in the boy's eyes.

"Tails…I don't understand…What are you protecting us from?" Sonic walked forward to kneel in front of his brother.

"You wouldn't understand…I …..I have to leave before anything else happens to you guys. I'm sorry!" the kit yelled. Pushing back from the stunned hedgehog, the boy began to cry.

"Wha.."Sonic was for a loss of words. For one, he was confused as hell. He had no clue as to what was going on…and he was also scared. Why would Tails need to leave to protect them? Before Sonic could find his voice again, a small white rabbit walked over to the boy.

When the newcomer had arrived was a mystery to them all, and even Tails seemed surprised. The rabbit had on what looked like an expensive red and gold vest on. It was adorned with golden buttons and a golden chain watch. The gloves on his hands were those of a lord's, and he had some kind of red and gold guard on each of his feet.

"You're exactly right. We must make haste in your departure, your majesty," the white rabbit spoke in his heavy British accent.

**Note: Yeah…confusing as hell. That is why the next chapter is called "Explanations!"Oh, and by the way guys…I was really flattered with all the favorites and stuff that I got…but I still don't know what you think. Just send me a one word review if you can lol! **

**OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY NIGHTWING!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Explained

**Author's Note:** Well, look at me go. I am doing a bit better. Oh man oh man oh man! I love my new laptop!  It is so easy to complete my work now. I am so happy. Ok…well…next chapter!

Thank you my reviewers!

**Asher Tye:** Most of your questions will be answered here…but the white rabbit isn't Alice's. Yeah, he was the basis for the idea, but just that. Yes, our little 'majesty' has some explaining to do! Oh and yes that is German. I don't know if I should translate at the end, in the story, or let the readers find out on their own.(Ahh, the power of Babel Fish…) Let me know what you think about that one. But the translation for the last chapter is at the bottom of this one!

**Tutus 75:** Yes, the little Prince will explain! Muhahaha! So commands Twisted HiFox!! lol

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill….I don't own them….no…but still I own my stuff and if you steal my stuff, you will face my wrath!! Oh, and by the way, my friend mentioned to me that a subject idea in here was similar to the Golden Compass. Now, I have not yet seen nor read the book yet, so I had no idea that these were similar. Because of the similarity, I am going to say that I do not own the Golden Compass either……so don't bug me lol!

**Chapter 4: The Much Needed Explanations…**

The group stared in extreme shock. It wasn't the fact that this new comer had arrived unannounced. No, it was the fact that he just called Tails 'your Majesty'. The tears that the kit had been shedding at the time came to an abrupt halt as the rabbit said those words. Looking up at the finely dressed gentleman, Tails gave a small jerk. _'This is going to make things more difficult.'_ Tails turned to look at his friends and sighed. _'I thought I could this could have been avoided…but they deserve the truth…especially Sonic.' _ Before Tails could speak though, the white rabbit gently grabbed the kit's arm and helped him into a standing position.

"Now, if you please your Highness, we must leave immediately. Things are getting quite grim," the rabbit said, brushing off the fox.

"Whoa! No one is going anywhere fuzzy," Knuckles growled. Walking up, he grabbed the rabbit by the collar and raised him above the ground by a few feet. "First, we are going to get an explanation, especially from you!" The cold-hard stare of the echidna switched from the rabbit to Tails, who eyes diverted to the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN I SAY!" the rabbit yelled. "And don't you dare order the Prince around! You have no right!"

"I'll let you down once I know what is going on… and I will order who I please...and what do you mean Prince?" Knuckles questioned, pulling the rabbit closer to his face. A small sigh caught the attention of the group.

"It's ok Ignatius. I own them an explanation; especially you, Sonic. Can we go inside to do this?" the kit questioned, turning to look at his older brother.

"Yeah, let's go inside," Sonic muttered standing up. "And Knuckles… let him down." Knuckles gave Sonic a quick glare before dropping the rabbit promptly on the ground. Growling, Ignatius pulled himself off of his seat and dusted himself off.

The crew gathered in the living room, allowing Tails, Yona, and Sonic to sit on the couch. Amy and Ignatius took the individual seats, and Knuckles stood with his back to the wall. The room was still a wreck, and Knuckles caught the 'so called' Ignatius looking around the room in disgust. The gentleman continued to look around the room before catching the echidna's purple-eyed stare. Quickly, the rabbit looked away, and turned to look at the Prince, gently rubbing his sore neck.

"Alright, let's start with the strangest stuff here," Amy piped as she looked at her two-tailed friend. "You're a …a Prince?"

"Yeah… I am the Crown Prince of the Safire Palace……and the future ruler of Atlantis," Tails said, gently stroking Yona's head. The kit sounded utterly depressed, and Amy could only wonder why it seemed to hurt the kit so much. It was a fantasy for most people to be considered royalty. What was racking her brain even more was the location of his kingdom.

"Whoa, hold up! You mean the sunken city Atlantis? Isn't that under water?" Amy looked toward the white hare as he began to laugh.

"_That_ my dear is a common miss conception," Ignatius commented. The rabbit straightened himself in the chair; as if preparing to explain things to the young hedgehog. It was who spoke next that caught the mammal of guard.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, let's just say that only about half of Atlantis is sunken under the water," Ignatius answered. He looked at the echidna as if he were nuts. '_Doesn't he know?_'

"Then why doesn't anyone know about it? A lot of people looked for Atlantis in the middle of the ocean, but they haven't found anything," Amy pointed out.

"Now I didn't say that Atlantis was in the middle of the ocean. Think more up." The rabbit pointed upwards towards the sky as he began to laugh again. Bringing his hand down, the rabbit gingerly fiddled with the watch in his pocket.

"You mean it's in the sky?" Amy looked towards Knuckles. He looked shocked, something that was uncommon on the tough-guy's face. Regaining his composure, Knuckles was the next to speak.

"You mean a floating island?"

"Well, of course. How do you think the echidna's managed to get Angle Island in the sky?" Ignatius smiled. '_So he doesn't know…hm. Wonder why that is?'_

"With the Master Emerald! And how do you know about Angel Island?" Knuckles asked, raising his back off the wall.

"Your Master Emerald is only the power source for the equipment keeping your island afloat. Long ago, Atlantis and the echidna population had an alliance. Your people brought us goods, trade, and knowledge from other lands, and in return we gave you technology. It was a good alliance, until the echidnas decided to cut themselves off from the world, of course. They did this as soon as they received the technology to fly the island, as if they were waiting for something like that." Ignatius seemed to smile a bit more than before.

"You say this like it is common knowledge!" Knuckles growled. The rabbit's attitude was getting the red one quite flustered.

"To be honest, I expected you to know echidna. You must have not been told of this by your mentor. All the technological advances your island has came from Atlantis nearly 6,000 years ago. If anyone was to know this, I expected you. Atlantis is highly advanced in technology and knowledge. You have gotten a taste of just how intelligent our youths are from being around his Highness."

"That is what I want to know more about Tails," Sonic finally said. The hedgehog looked hurt, his emerald green eyes reflecting his pain. Tails felt awful about this. He had no intention of hurting his brother…it was just that…

"I didn't tell you because…you would have been in danger." Tails couldn't look his brother in the face; no, the shame of lying to him was too great.

"Tails… you know me. I can handle anything," Sonic said in almost a pleading tone. It was so strange to see Sonic this way, even Knuckles was picking up on the uneasy tone in his voice. Tails stayed silent, but his mind was racing. '_I do know you Sonic….but this is entirely different.' _

"So, you always knew where you came from…and you have a family?" Sonic asked, changing the subject. Years ago, Sonic had asked Tails about his family, but the kit had only told him that he didn't have one. _'Was that a lie too?'_

"I knew where I came from yes…but my family…they were killed a long time ago. I didn't lie to you about that. Dad died from unknown cause. No one ever told me what happened, and my mother died protecting me. She is the reason I am here, and not in Atlantis. I didn't understand what was going on, but she was running from this… this monster. I don't remember much about it. I only remember waking up and finding her gone. Yona is the only thing I had left of my family.

"You see, Yona was my mother's demon. Her purpose was to protect her and also me. Everyone in Atlantis has a demon…even my dad. But my dad's demon died with him. Children get their demons from their parents, so sense my dad's was dead, Yona became my protector. She fed me and watched me for a long time… that is until we got separated…then I met you Sonic.

"I finally found Yona a few years later…but I didn't want you to see her. I didn't want you to hurt her…and I didn't want to go back either. Yona understood why, so she just fed me information about what was going on in Atlantis." Tails explained. Yona purred in her owner's arms as he continued to stroke her head.

"So she destroyed the house because she was happy to see you?" Sonic asked, looking around at the trashed room. Tails felt himself giggle a little at the comment, and Sonic did as well, but Tails soon stopped when Yona spoke up.

"I didn't do it… You see it was those shadow beasts. When I came to visit Miles, I sensed one of the creatures approaching your house. When he let me in, I tried to get Miles somewhere safe, but that creature got inside. I was trying to keep it away from Miles, but in the process the creature destroyed your house, but I fought it off!" Yona stated proudly. Her little chest swelled as she looked proudly at the hedgehog. "I am a protector like you hedgehog! Maybe I can help you one day?" the small creature piped. Sonic couldn't help but laugh. The demon sounded a lot like a young kit years ago; when fighting off Robotnick was something Sonic tried to keep the kit away from.

"Those creatures know about this house? Oh, this is worse than I thought! We must get you back to Atlantis, your Highness!" Ignatius shouted, quickly getting up off the chair.

"Oh no! You aren't taking him anywhere without me! And what do those things have to do with you? You seem to know something about them," Sonic stated, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder. Ignatius' eyes widened ever so slightly, then it was gone.

"I am terribly sorry Sonic, but we do not share certain subjects with outsiders. Anyways, you couldn't help the situation." Ignatius looked towards the hedgehog in disapproval. Sensing that things weren't going too well, Tails stood up to face the rabbit head on.

"Wait Ignatius! They can help! Trust me, they know how to protect themselves…and it would be fun to have them along. Please let them come…after all that I have kept from them, they deserve to come. They won't be any trouble. Anyways, Sonic has taken care of me all this time." Tails turned to face his brother with a smile.

"He has, has he? ………………Oh, this is so irregular…and the council will not approve of this at all…and…"

"_And_ I will be extremely sad if I have to go without them, and you would like them if you give them a chance," Tails butted in. Smiling cheekily, the kit found another reason for them to come. "And I am the Prince, and there for I can order that you let them come." The smile didn't falter from the kit's face as he looked intently at the rabbit. '_Well, being royalty has to have its kicks right?'_

"Grr…hmmm…Fine……I will give them a chance. We need to leave as soon as possible. Whatever you need as in clothing or other such items can be taken care of in Atlantis. Your majesty, it would be best that you get everything that you want to come with you. We need to leave in a few hours," Ignatius said, standing up. The rabbit made a small bow before cutting his black eyes over at Sonic, then gathered himself to make for the door. Once out of ear shot, Tails walked up to his brother and gave him a hug.

"Sonic, I …I'm sorry….bout not telling you and everything." Sonic hugged his brother back, gently patting him on the shoulder.

"But it just seems so strange that you would keep something like this from me…Is there another reason why you didn't tell me," Sonic asked. Tails gently pushed himself up, looking Sonic dead in the eyes.

"Yeah…I didn't want to leave you…and I still don't. I don't want to be King, and I don't want to…to leave this life behind. That, and Ignatius is only the beginning of what the council and kingdom is like," the kit answered with a giggle. Sonic laughed in return and rose from the couch, and followed Tails to help him pack his bags.

With everything packed, Sonic and Tails headed out of the front door to meet Ignatius. The rabbit looked worried as he scanned the entire area for anything that could cause harm to the Prince. Seeing the kit carrying his bags, the rabbit quickly stepped over and took the bags from his hold. With a small thank you, Ignatius looked at Sonic for a second and then turned to walk away; leaving the hedgehog with the bag he was carrying. Bending down towards Tails' ear, the hedgehog huffed.

"If that was supposed to be an insult, he needs to work on his style and delivery." Tails laughed at his comment.

"Yeah Sonic, you're the pro. Maybe you could teach him."

"Nah, too afraid Iggy will order to have my head chopped off." Sonic walked a few paces away from the kit to place the bag down, and then turned to rejoin him. Tails had an eerie smile on his face as Sonic approached.

"What?"

"Hehe, Sonic. Ignatius cannot order that…but I can." Sonic did a double take. The kit's smile widened. "Just watch your back Sonic," the kit said with a wink before receiving a play punch to the arm from his older brother. '_Thank Mobius that psycho rabbit had is head turned…he may have flipped on that one.'_ Sonic smiled as he thought that. He could just see Ignatius jumping up and down in pure disapproval. Turning around after checking the luggage, Ignatius directed his voice to Tails.

"Is that everything? Good." Ignatius turned away again and began to scan the skies.

"Exactly how do you plan to get us where we need to get anyways?" Amy asked, looking at the rabbit. She was enraged by the fact that he would not allow her to go grab a bag of her things. Her pink and tan face was now a slight red, and Knuckles could see the large hammer behind her back at the ready.

"Well my dear, you will be riding his Highness' demon along with your friends. His Majesty and I will ride mine." At those words, Yona let out a loud growl.

"You better rethink that one Ignatius! I am Miles' protector and I will have him ride me!" the small creature snapped. Before Ignatius could answer, Tails butted in.

"Hey, we will need a guard on the way, wont we? So why don't we all ride Yona, and Tick can fly along as guard." Tails' option was sincere. He didn't want Ignatius to be mad, but a mad Yona was even worse.

"…………Fine." Ignatius began to fiddle with his watch again.

"Who's Tick?" Sonic asked, looking at his small companion.

"OH! Remember when I said that everyone in Atlantis has a demon…well Tick is Ignatius' demon." At those words, the small watch fell from the rabbit's pocket and began to glow a golden color. When the glow faded, a small-golden mouse appeared and jumped in its owner's paw.

"Tick, old fellow, you are on guard duty! Expect anything and everything, alright?" Ignatius questioned in almost a military style. The small mouse chirped, and quickly jumped from his paw. A blinding light enveloped the small mammal for only a second and faded to reveal a griffin. The golden bird let out a loud cry that was in between an eagle and a lion before turning to face his master.

"Ready!" the half-breed called, clawing at the ground. Yona took this as her shot, as she ran a ways from Sonic and Tails. She too glowed a brilliant white before revealing a large-white dragon. Her snow white body greatly contrasted the green grass below. Her ice-blue eyes locked in with her own master and let out a loud roar.

"Ready…but be gently and don't stick your foot where it doesn't belong!" Yona said before lowering herself closer to the ground. Once everyone was aboard, Yona rose from the ground and opened her large wings. Sonic guessed they made a wing span greater than 30 ft. Turning to face his friends, the kit let out a sigh and his voice sounded in between excitement and disappointment.

"We're off to Atlantis."

**Note: Well, look at me go. Yeah! GO ME!! I have to say thank you again for reading, and give a review if you can.**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE GERMAN MEANS….**

**Mien ****aufgabe means My Duty**

**Signing off**

**Twisted HiFox**


End file.
